


I Couldn't Convince You.Could I?

by innusiq



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-29
Updated: 2000-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innusiq/pseuds/innusiq
Summary: Do Mounties play hooky?





	I Couldn't Convince You.Could I?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

I Couldn't Convince You.Could I?

## I Couldn't Convince You.Could I?

by httpsynesthesiacxinnusiqmainhtml

Author's notes: Comments are always welcomed.

* * *

I Couldn't Convince You...Could I?  
by: Jenny Hill 

Ray was making good time across town in the early morning traffic of Chicago. He hit every light on the green and every song that played on the radio he liked. The only downfall to the day so far was the temperature being a degree or two lower than his body usually preferred but being early March, most of its weather was like that and to be expected. 

As he coasted across town in his beloved Riv, Ray alternated gripping the wheel with one hand and resting the other on the warm air vent due to his lack of gloves. It could have been worse. There could have been frost on the windows that morning or even worse, snow on the ground. Ray shivered at that thought as he swerved the Riv to the curb outside his first stop. 

The wolf popped up from his seated position next to the Mountie when he saw the familiar vehicle turn the corner. Even the Mountie seemed to come alive at the sight of the emerald green car. Both man and wolf stepped to the edge of the sidewalk as the Riv slid into its place in front of Fraser's apartment building. 

"Good morning Ray," Fraser greeted as he opened the passenger door, pulling the seat forward to allow Diefenbaker access to his allotted space in the treasured car. 

"Mornin' Benny," Ray returned in greeting as he kept an eye on the wolf who was excitedly sniffing around the back seat area before reclining into his normal position for their travel across town. 

After returning the seat to its upright position, Fraser sat in his own allotted space in the Riv and buckled his seatbelt. Once all were settled, Ray pulled out into traffic and they were off. 

This was the ritual that repeated itself daily and rarely ever changed. On the days their day didn't start out just as such, those days usually marked a bad day. They were each other's good luck charm if one were of a suspicious nature - which Ray was. At least Ray believed in this philosophy which was the reason why, even on his days off, Ray still got up and drove Fraser to the Consulate, today being one of those days. 

It was no more than a four minutes drive from his best friends apartment to the Canadian Consulate and when Ray came to a stop outside the official building, the ride seemed all too short. "Here ya go Benny, safe and sound 'and' on time for a change," Ray said as he put the Riv in park. "I couldn't possibly convince you into playing hooky for a day, could I?" Ray sounded hopeful that the answer forthcoming would be yes but he also knew better then that. A Mountie, play hooky? It would never happen; at least this Mountie. 

"Ray . . . " and before Fraser could finish his response to Ray's question, Ray butted in with his own version of his friend's words. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. It wouldn't be very Mountie-like to neglect your duties. I understand." But deep down he didn't. Granted no adult should indulge in skipping out on work but there were days, days like today, all Ray wanted to do was go off somewhere, anywhere . . . hell, he'd even consider a trip to Canada just to get away from the constant responsibilities of his work, his family and his friends. He'd like a day where he didn't have to worry about anybody but himself, Fraser and a spoiled wolf. 

"Well, Ray, what I was actually going to say is I only have a few responsibilities to take care of today and if you don't have any plans or errands or chores around the house . . . I would love to spend the day with you." 

To say Ray was stunned by the Mountie's response was an understatement and there was no hiding the surprised look on his face. "Really?" 

Fraser smiled and nodded. "Yes Ray . . . that is if you don't have any other responsibilities to take care of. I wouldn't want you to get into any trouble," Fraser said as he unbuckled his seat belt in preparation to exit the car. 

"Trouble? Benny, I'm 35 years old. I stopped getting into 'trouble' when I was a teenager." 

Fraser gave Ray a look that told him he wasn't believed and that Fraser knew better. 

"Alright, so I still get into trouble at work but that's all your fault," Ray interjected. 

"Excuse me?" An innocent look accompanied that disbelieving tone. 

"Don't even look at me like that," Ray warned. 

"Very well, Ray." Fraser turned his head away from Ray and took up staring out the passenger window to avoid any eye contact with his friend. 

"Agh, Benny . . . sometimes . . . " Ray stammered trying to keep himself from saying what he was about to say. 

Still not looking at him, Fraser asked, "Sometimes what, Ray?" 

Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Ray replied, "Sometimes you take me so literally it drives me crazy and when you drive me crazy, I get irritated and when I get irritated . . . it make me love you even more than I already do. Is that sick or what?" 

Ray could see a smile spread across Fraser's face from the reflection in the window and even that annoyed him. He knew Fraser was aware of this fact and the Mountie knew how to use that knowledge to his advantage. He wasn't as naive as everyone assumed he was and that endeared Fraser to Ray even more. 

"I'm sorry Ray." The words were out of Fraser's mouth before he even knew he was going to utter them. 

A smile beamed across Ray's face at the simple need in Fraser to apologize. Ray took hold of Fraser's hand. "Ah Benny, there's nothing for you to be sorry for . . . I love you." 

Fraser finally turned to look at Ray. "I love you too, Ray." 

Ray gave Fraser's hand a gentle squeeze before saying, "Now get going. The sooner you go the sooner I can come back and pick you up." 

Fraser nodded his head. "Understood." He gave Ray's hand a squeeze back - the only show of affection either man allowed in public - then proceeded to exit the vehicle. Once Diefenbaker was out and the passenger seat returned to its upright position, Fraser popped his head back in. "I'll call you when I'm through here, okay?" 

"Sounds good Benny. I have a few errands to do this morning for Ma . . . " There was a look of uncertainty on Fraser's face but Ray stopped any protest the Mountie would have. "Benny, it's nothing. I have a few bills to pay and some groceries to pickup, that is all. I just wanted to tell you to call me on my cell phone when you're ready, okay?" 

"Ray, if you have things to do today . . ." 

"Benny," Ray began, interrupting more of Fraser's protests. "If I haven't completed Ma's errands by the time you call, then we can do them together, okay? Doing errands with you is better than not seeing you at all. I just want to be with you today." 

A blush rose on Fraser's cheeks and his eyes smiled with the fact that his man loved him and he loved him back just as equally. It was the feeling of love or the feeling of being love by Ray that made Fraser do what he did next. 

Diefenbaker cocked his head to the side as he watched his companion climb back into the car they had both just exited. 

Fraser took Ray's face in his hands and for a mere second he hesitated but continued through, pressing his lips gently against Ray's, indulging in the feel of them against his own and the excitement this simple act seemed to elicit from his body. They had never - ever - kissed in public before and at that moment, Fraser couldn't understand why. 

Ray immediately tensed against Fraser's advances but his will power was no match against Fraser's needs. Ray had a hold of the Sam Browne and began tugging at it in and effort to pull Fraser closer. The tongue against his sealed lips was the key that opened them and it passed through seeking, searching and exploring the familiar territory Fraser never tired of. He wrapped around Ray's tongue guiding it back to his own mouth allowing Ray the opportunity to do a little exploring himself. 

A gust of wind entered the open passenger door and it was the only thing that could have brought the two men to their senses. Ray gently pushed Fraser away and both men took deep breaths, trying to regain some of their composure. "Benny," Ray began as he rested his forehead against Fraser's. 

"Yes Ray?" 

"I think you need to go," Ray suggested, not moving from their position. 

"Yes," Fraser agreed also unwilling to move. 

"I mean it Benny . . . if you don't go now . . . I may not let you go." Ray still had a firm grip on Fraser's Sam Browne so when Fraser did move away, his arms stretched out across the space that now separated them but he wouldn't let go. 

Fraser took hold of Ray's hands and at that touch, Ray released his hold only to be gripped by Fraser's hands. Ray watched as Fraser raised their joined hands placing a kiss on each of Ray's. Letting Ray go Fraser scooted back and out the passenger door. "I will call you." 

"You better," Ray warned causing Fraser to smile. "Now go." Fraser closed the passenger door and watched as Ray pulled out onto the street heading away from the Consulate. 

When Fraser turned to enter the Consulate, he was met by his wolf. "Don't look at me like that . . . If I wanted your opinion, I would've asked for it and as I recall, I didn't." But the amber eyes continued their all-knowing stare at his Alpha pack mate. "Really - as if you would understand." Leading the way to the door, Fraser opened it and allowed the wolf to enter first. 

Turnbull was already present and accounted for and after friendly greetings Fraser made his way to his office, closing the door behind him, leaving Diefenbaker with the younger officer. Fraser sat down without even removing his tunic as he usually did and for all intense purposes, he zoned. The pile of files on his desk needed to be attended to but his mind was preoccupied with other . . . thoughts. Looking out the window, the day was turning out to be an extraordinary day, starting out a bit frigid but the weatherman had said it would reach the lower fifties. 

Pulling his gaze back from the window and over the desk he stopped, staring at the phone. 

* * *

"Vecchio!" 

"Ray?" 

"I'm on my way." Cautiously, the Riv makes a U-turn and begins a return trip to the Consulate it had left but five minutes prior. 

* * *

The End

Comments???? 


End file.
